The M Show Fan Club
by J-019
Summary: Aku memiliki acara TV favorit, dan sebuah kesempatan membuat kami menjadi anggota fan club-nya./ Translated from r/nosleep with the same title by lenalona.


_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_The M Show Fan Club belong to lenalona. I'm just translated it into Indonesian._

_No profit taken._

* * *

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

Ketika aku berusia 9 tahun, aku memiliki acara TV favorit. Ada pemeran manusia dan pemeran yang memakai kostum binatang yang lucu dan menampilkan beberapa klip edukasi. Aku tidak ingin menamainya karena itu adalah acara yang sangat bagus dan cerita ini tidak akan menunjukkan kesalahan acara. Aku hanya akan menamainya _The M Show._

The M Show tayang selama beberapa tahun dan aku telah menontonnya selama yang aku ingat. Aku selalu duduk tepat sepulang sekolah dengan kakakku Sara dan sahabat baikku Hinata yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku.

Itu adalah ritual kami, duduk bertiga setiap hari – dengan gula-gula, jika ibu mengizinkan, atau dengan apel atau anggur– Dan saat acaranya selesai kami mengobrol tentang hal-hal penting yang ada dalam hidup kami.

Kemudian, aku ingat itu adalah musim panas yang hangat di hari Jum'at ketika Sara menemukan kompetisi berhadiah di salah satu majalah gadisnya. Itu berisi pertanyaan tentang The M Show dan juara pertama akan mendapat hadiah liburan dengan orangtua ke Disney World. Dan yang jauh lebih baik, siapa saja yang mengirim dengan jawaban benar akan menjadi anggota dari The M Show Club, sebuah klub penggemar dari The M Show. Pada hari yang sama, setelah menonton The M Show, kami bertiga berkerumun di sofa untuk menjawab kuis yang diberikan.

Pertanyaannya sangat sulit; mereka menanyakan tentang detail dari episode-episode lama dari acara The M Show. Tanpa Sara, Hinata dan aku tak akan pernah bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Sara meminta perangko dan amplop kepada ibu kami dan kami mengisi ketiga amplop itu masing-masing dengan sebuah kertas dengan nama kami dan detail kontak serta jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Sara bahkan mengatakan kepada kami untuk sedikit memvariasikan jawaban kami sehingga kami tidak akan dianggap curang.

Surat-surat dikirim dan setiap hari kami semua bergegas ke kotak surat untuk mendapatkan lencana The M Show Club kami. Ketika salju pertama mulai turun, kami berhenti memeriksa kotak surat. Hinata masih bersemangat tentang pertunjukan dan menontonnya setiap hari, tetapi Sara kehilangan minat. Ketika Sara berhenti menonton, aku juga mulai melewatkan acaranya. Hinata masih datang, tetapi hanya dia yang menonton. Aku duduk di sampingnya sambil melihat-lihat majalah-majalah lama milik Sara.

Itu adalah awal musim semi. Aku ingat bunga tulip di kebun kami sudah mulai bermekaran dan ibuku menegurku karena memetik dua tangkai untuk menghias meja dapur. Tetapi tepat setelah ceramahnya, dia menyerahkanku sebuah surat dengan namaku tercetak di atasnya. Di bagian belakangnya tertulis "Selamat datang di The M Show Fan Club".

Tidak ada banyak hal di dalam amplop - hanya selebaran pendek yang berisi sambutan kepadaku ke klub dan kartu ID kecil dengan namaku di atasnya, logo besar acara dan dengan huruf hitam tertulis "The M Show Fan Club," dan di bawah kalimat ini, tertulis dalam huruf hitam besar, kata "Member" yang sangat mencolok.

Hinata mendapat amplopnya di hari yang sama. Dia sudah dipenuhi dengan sinar kebahagiaan. Awalnya Sara iri atas itu, tetapi dua hari kemudian dia mendapat amplopnya juga.

Sejak saat itu, setiap Jum'at, masing-masing kami menerima selebaran tentang acaranya dengan gambar dan anekdot serta informasi latar belakang para karakternya. Kadang-kadang selebaran juga meminta para anggota untuk mempromosikan acara dan untuk menantikan tur The M Show.

Bagaimanapun juga, itu berhasil; Kami menyukai pertunjukan sesudahnya. Aku pikir sejak hari itu, aku dengan bangga memasukkan kartu member di tasku, dan tidak melewatkan satu episode pun.

Kemudian, di pertengahan Juni, kami semua mendapat dua selebaran. Yang pertama adalah selebaran biasanya yang berisi fakta-fakta dan gambar. Tetapi yang kedua berisi sebuah iklan.

"Bus tur sedang ada di kota –ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk menjadi Elite Member!"

Busnya tiba di kota pada Minggu berikutnya. Kami semua diizinkan ikut, membuat kami semua begitu bersemangat.

Selebaran tidak menunjukkan banyak informasi dan itu terjadi sebelum kami punya komputer di rumah. Bus akan tiba pada jam 1 siang dan para karakter utama akan ada disana untuk menyambut semua orang dan bermain game dengan kami semua. Mereka yang berpartisipasi di setidaknya empat game akan di-_upgrade _menjadi Elite Member dan akan mendapat kartu keanggotaan emas.

Sembilan hari menunggu The M Show tur adalah waktu terpanjang dalam hidupku. Hinata, Sara, dan aku terus memikirkan rencana tentang bagaimana kami bisa berfoto dengan semua karakter dan bermain game dengan mereka. Aku diam-diam bermimpi untuk mengalahkan Sara dalam game pengetahuan, dimana pengetahuan kami tentang acara akan di tes.

Pada hari Sabtu, Sara pergi menginap untuk merayakan ulang tahun di rumah salah satu temannya. Orangtua temannya seharusnya mengembalikannya kempali pada pukul 12 di hari Minggu.

Sekitar 12.30 Hinata datang ke rumah kami. Dia mengetuk pintu belakang seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dan aku membiarkannya masuk. Dia sangat bersemangat; ibunya bersedia menemani kami bertiga dan dia ingin pergi lebih awal jadi kami takkan melewatkan apapun.

Ibuku menelepon teman Sara, tetapi mereka tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Dia bilang bahwa Sara akan segera sampai di rumah –masih ada cukup waktu untuk datang tepat waktu.

Pada pukul 12:45 ibu Hinata datang untuk menanyai kami. Dia mengatakan bahwa kami harus segera pergi sehingga antriannya tidak terlalu panjang. Ibuku berkata bahwa kami harus menunggu Scarlett, tetapi Hinata mengamuk; dia takut dia tidak akan bisa memeluk semua karakter jika kami datang terlambat.

Ibu Hinata memutuskan untuk menyetir. Aku ingin ikut –tetapi ibuku berkata bahwa dialah yang akan membawaku dan Sara. Aku merasa bahwa aku akan dihukum jika Sara terlambat. Aku memohon. Aku menangis.

Tetapi tak ada yang membantu; Hinata pergi sendiri.

Orangtua teman Sara mengembalikan Sara pada pukul 13.40. Aku marah kepadanya, tetapi ibuku mengatakan jika aku membuat kehebohan maka kami tidak jadi pergi. Aku mengalah.

Kami tiba sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian di sebuah taman dimana bus dijadwalkan untuk berhenti. Kami melihat kerumunan dari kejauhan, memarkir mobil kemudian berjalan kesana.

Aku bertanya kepada ibuku dimana para karakter; dia bilang bahwa mereka berada dibalik kerumunan.

Mereka semua memegang selebaran "The M Show Tour", tetapi kelihatannya kebanyakan penonton adalah orang tua. Mereka berdiri setengah lingkaran sampai tepian tempat parkir. Beberapa dari mereka tampak khawatir, tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka tertawa dan berbicara.

Ibuku melihat ibu Hinata di ujung lain dari setengah lingkaran; kami berjalan menghampirinya. Ibu Hinata adalah salah satu yang terlihat khawatir.

Dia memberi tahu kami bahwa bus itu ada di sana, bersama dengan semua figur hewan dari "The M Show." Mereka memiliki bus besar dengan logo "The M Show" dan mereka membagikan permen.

Salah satu figur hewan menjelaskan kepada para orang tua bahwa mereka telah membangun satu set di luar kota di mana kami semua dapat membuat film pendek kami sendiri dengan karakter dari acara. Mereka mengatakan akan membawa semua orang ke sana.

Pertama mereka membawa anak-anak. Mereka semua sangat bersemangat sehingga beberapa orang tua keberatan. Namun, tiga atau empat orangtua datang dan itu menenangkan yang lain. Bus berikutnya seharusnya tiba dalam beberapa menit, untuk membawa semua orang ke lokasi syuting.

Ketika aku mendengar itu, aku sangat bersemangat tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Aku berlari ke jalanan untuk melihat sekeliling jadi aku bisa jadi yang pertama masuk ke dalam bus. Sara mengikutiku.

Aku tidak melihat ekspresi khawatir ibu Hinata saat berbicara kepadaku.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa polisi datang satu jam kemudian.

Pada episode Minggu dari The M Show, salah satu karakter muncul di panggung dan memberitahu kami untuk memanggil orangtua kami untuk menonton acaranya. Ibuku sudah duduk dengan Sara dan aku.

Karakter itu mengatakan bahwa The M Show tidak memiliki fan club.

Minggu itu orangtua Hinata terus-terusan menangis. Aku yakin Hinata baik-baik saja, kupikir dia hanya punya banyak kesenangan sehingga dia tidak ingin kembali.

Dia seharusnya punya banyak kesenangan; dia tidak akan pernah kembali.

Ibu Hinata menangis lebih keras, Jum'at itu, ketika sebuah parsel kecil tiba.

Ada kartu keanggotaan The M Show Fan Club untuk Hinata. Itu emas dan mengatakan Elite Member dalam tulisan yang besar dan dicetak tebal.

Parsel juga berisi sebuah video. Itu hanya berdurasi semenit; semenit yang berisi Hinata di lokasi syuting The M Show. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang dia pakai ketika dia datang kerumah kami Minggu pagi yang lalu.

Di video itu Hinata tersenyum; seorang pemeran dalam balutan kostum binatang berdiri di sampingnya, dalam diam.

"Hai, bu. Aku suka berada disini." Kata Hinata. "Kuharap kau ada disini."

Kemudian dia tertawa. "Aku menyesal yang lain datang terlambat. Aku yakin mereka akan menyukainya juga." [ ]

.

* * *

_**NOTE:**_

_I'm out! Can't help myself to not to translated this NoSleep into Indonesian version with my favorite character!_

* * *

_Your sweet grief_

_J-019_


End file.
